una linda tarde
by chica sin nombre
Summary: <html><head></head>tras una pelea laney y corey tomaran caminos diferentes</html>
1. Chapter 1

Una linda tarde

laney caminaba tranquila en el bosque cerca de un lago

Laney:¡¿porque hice eso?!-grito mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto-soy una torpe

flash back

laney salia del garaje para verse con lenny llego al café de barney

Lenny:hola laney- dijo sentado en una mesa

Laney:hola-se sienta y llega la mesera

Mesera:¿que van a querer?

Lenny y Laney:un capuchino por favor

Mesera:les debería dejar de preguntar siempre piden un capuchino, ahora se los traigo

Lenny:¿quieres ir al cine después de tomar el café?

Laney:claro-llega la mesera

Mesera:para mi pareja de pelirrojos favorita-dijo poniendo el café en la mesa-deberían salir son muy parecidos y harían una linda pareja-los dos se sonrojaron a mas no poder corey entro al café y camino a los pelirrojos

Corey:laney ¿que esta pasando aquí? Espera...estas saliendo con lenny

Laney:no no salgo con lenny- dijo parándose

Corey:laney el es un newman son nuestros rivales no puedes ser su amiga menos su novia

Laney:tienes ra...que digo ,corey los amigos que yo tenga no son tu problema

Corey:si lo son si son newmans son nuestros enemigos

Laney:dirás tus enemigos, son los míos en el escenario pero fuera de el lenny es mi amigo, tu y carrie iniciaron esta rivalidad y los dos la siguen fuera del escenario pero no yo

Corey:laney soy el líder de grojband y tienes prohibido ver a lenny

Laney:¡me lo prohíbes! Tu lo dijiste eres el líder de grojband pero no de mi vida, vayámonos de aquí lenny- laney se iba a ir con lenny pero corey la agarro del brazo

Corey:no iras con lenny

Laney:corey suéltame

Corey:no te voy a soltar

Laney:suéltame-dijo dándole un puñetazo a corey- l-lo siento-corrió lejos de hay

fin del flash back

Laney:corey de seguro me odia

Corey:¡laney de seguro me odia!

Laney:¿que?-camino un poco y encontró a corey tirado en el pasto-¿core?

Corey:¿lanes?

**fin del capitulo díganme que les pareció ¿les gusto o les disgusto? ¿les dio ganas de comer fruta o de montar un unicornio? 4 reviews y subo el siguiente capitulo**

**Chica sin nombre**


	2. una separacion

Una separación

Laney:corey de seguro me odia

Corey:¡laney de seguro me odia!

Laney:¿que?-camino un poco y encontró a corey tirado en el pasto-¿core?

Corey:¿lanes?-se para del pasto

Laney:¿que haces aquí?

Corey:vengo aquí cuando quiero pensar ¿y tu?

Laney:igual ...core se que estas molesto por que te golpee pero debes entender son mis decisiones

Corey:se que las debo respetar pero tu las miás, y se que me salí de control cuando te vi con lenny -los dos se abrazan

Laney:¿y bien?

Corey:¿y bien? ¿que?-se separan del abrazo

Laney:espero tu disculpa por no dejar que salga con lenny

Corey:¿esperas que yo me disculpe? Tu te deberías disculpar por salir con un newman yo espero un "lo siento"

Laney:yo no me disculpare

Corey:ni yo tu eres la que es amiga de un newman

Laney:y tu eres el que me prohibió ver a lenny por que tiene rivalidad con la líder de su banda no puedo creerlo aun crees que debo odiar a lenny, sabes que me largo

Corey:y yo-los dos se fueron por caminos diferentes cada quien a su casa

**Con laney**

Laney:estúpido corey cree que porque el odia a lenny yo lo debo hacer- decía laney sentada en su cama-solo dormiré-se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama para dormir

pasaron 3 días y laney peleaba cada día mas con corey, corey la saco de la banda ya no era parte de grojband un día corey fue con laney la encontró en el pasillo de la escuela

Laney:¿que quieres?

Corey:hacerte una oferta puedes volver con grojband si... dejas de salir con lenny ¿que dices?

Laney:¿que que digo? Escuchame bien, si valoraras nuestra amistad no me hubieras echado de grojband por que soy amiga de lenny y me dejarías volver sin condiciones y ¿adivina que? Me llevo bien con todos los newmans excepto con carrie y ¡me iré de peaceville en 2 días!

Corey:¿que?-dijo con voz un poco cortada-¿porque?

Laney:mi madre consiguió trabajo en otra ciudad y me iré con ella...de hecho no se porque te lo digo,iré con kin y kon espero que no los coras de grojband por ser mis amigos- laney fue con kin ,kim, kon ,konnie y lenny les dijo que se iría de peaceville desde luego ellos le suplicaron que no se fuera, pero no podía evitarlo

**2 días después (aeropuerto)**

laney estaba con su madre apunto de abordar el avión los gemelos y lenny estaban con ella

Lenny:por favor no te vallas

Laney:lo siento, kim kin díganle a corey y a carrie que son novios pero cuidado no quiero que también los saquen de grojband y de los newmans

Kin:lo aremos laney

Laney:kon konnie dejen de hacer tantas tonterías-todos abrazaron a laney, ella subió al avión con su madre, se puso unos audífonos y escucho música de repente en se escuchaba la voz de corey diciendo:

laney lo siento trate de ir al aeropuerto para irte a buscar pero trina me encerró grave esto y se lo mande a kin para que lo pusiera en tu teléfono, te trate de llamar pero tu teléfono estaba apagado ahora debes estar en el avión pero se que ni yo con mis planes locos aria que volvieras adiós laney esta canción es para ti...lo siento ,corey empezó a cantar canción "vuelve ya" a laney le salían unas cuantas lagrimas mientras recordaba todo lo que paso junto a grojband era una separación definitiva

**¿que les pareció? Espero que les allá gustado, en el capitulo anterior pensé que querrían comer fruta pero al parecer a sniper buizel 117 le dieron ganas de comer galletas XD bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	3. un nuevo hogar

Un nuevo hogar

Laney pov

fue un largo viaje me sentía terrible como si tuviera un cuchillo clavado en el pecho mi mama me llevo a nuestra nueva casa era enorme tenia 3 pisos y era color blanca me llevo al segundo piso para decirme donde era mi nueva habitación

Sra penn:bien laney aquí es tu habitación-era una enorme habitación color verde oscuro tenia una cama color blanco y unos muebles color morado

Laney:es hermosa voy a desempacar-mi mama salio de la habitación puse mi ropa en el armario y unas pulseras y collares en una pequeña caja que guarde debajo de mi cama mientras desempacaba callo un álbum de fotos tenia escrito ¡Grojband Por Siempre!

Lo abrí y tenia fotos de la banda cada plan loco cada problema cada sonrisa que solo los chicos me podían sacar empece a hojear el álbum en la ultima hoja había una nota:

**Laney nunca olvides que te queremos eres nuestra bajista pelirroja que evita que nos matemos con los planes locos que hacemos a diario aunque no estés aquí siempre seras parte de grojband la única chica de grojband que se enoja con todo lo que hacemos y teme que un día terminemos muertos en alguna batalla de bandas que ay en peaceville te queremos**

**Grojband**

me salieron unas cuantas lagrimas cuando iba a cerrar el álbum vi que tenia una ultima foto era la foto del beso accidental de año nuevo que tuve con corey cerré el álbum y lo guarde en una caja que estaba llena de recuerdos de grojband pósters premios fotos de the newmans donde todos tienen dibujado un bigote la puse junto a mi bajo y baje a la sala

Laney:mama voy a salir a caminar un rato quiero despejar mi mente

Sra penn:bien pero regresa temprano

Laney:claro- salí a caminar sin muchos ánimos estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no note que alguien venia hacia ami y chocamos

Laney:lo siento

¿?:no importa-tenia puesto el gorro de su sudadera y no le veía la cara

Laney:soy laney penn

¿?:soy jeff riffin-(N/A:un chico de tez blanca de la altura de corey cabello negro sudadera negra pantalones de mezclilla y tenis grises) se quita el gorro

Laney:riffin ¿eres pariente de corey riffin?

Jeff:si es mi primo

Laney:soy su mejor amiga y bajista de su banda bueno ex-bajista

Jeff:¿que paso?

Laney:me tuve que mudar y bueno ya no soy parte de grojband

Jeff:¿grojband?-le conté toda la historia de grojband hasta como conseguíamos las letras y la pelea que tuve con corey incluso le mencione a los newmans

Jeff:bueno se que no seria lo mismo pero tengo una banda nos falta un bajista, si el resto piensa que eres buena entras a The rock

Laney:seria genial

Jeff:¿quieres ir a tomar un café para hablar? Ay esta el resto de mi banda

Laney:si así los conoceré-los dos fuimos al café mientras hablábamos cuando llegamos al café me señalo una mesa donde estaban 1 chico y una chica

Jeff:hola chicos ella es laney, laney el es Antonio (N/A:un chico alto cabello negro que le cubría un ojo playera morada de mangas largas las mangas de color negro tez blanca pantalón negro) y shanon (N/A:una chica bajita pero no tanto como laney tez un poco morena cabello ondulado castaño un short de mezclilla con mallas negras una playera a cuadros que llega a los hombros de color negro y verde oscuro y un gorro negro)

Shanon:¿que hay?

Luis:hola

Laney:jeff me dijo que buscaban una bajista

Antonio:así es pero en sueños pienses que seras tu- shanon le golpea la cabeza

Shanon:callate Antonio, si buscamos una bajista porque no nos cuentas de ti

Laney:bueno vivía en peaceville era la bajista de grojband la banda del primo de jeff me enojo fácilmente si alguien me obliga a usar un vestido termina muerto por alguna razón si me enojo mi cuerpo prende fuego literalmente y e tenido muchas aventuras locas

Shanon:¿como cuales?-les conté cada una de las cosas que hicimos

Laney:y hicimos que explotara el meteorito miren-les enseñe unas fotos

Antonio:me vas a matar si eres parte de The rock yo digo que no entres- shanon le vuelve a golpear la cabeza-¿y eso porque?

Shanon:te queria pegar nada mas ^-^

Jeff:los que quieran que laney forme parte de The rock digan yo- shanon y jeff dijeron yo Antonio los miro y se resigno diciendo yo

Laney:creo que podre llamar a este lugar hogar

**¿que les pareció? Se me ocurrió meter a jeff basado en mi amigo Sebastián y a shanon basada en mi ^u^ Antonio fue basado en un amigo muy lejano que extraño T-T hasta el siguiente fic**

**Chica sin nombre**


End file.
